So Many Worlds To Choose From
by Leah.Ann
Summary: When coincidence provides a bored girl with the key to an amazing adventure, who knows what she'll discover? Narnia, Middle Earth, Neverland, Oz and more, that's what!
1. Chapter 1

**First off, I would like to apologise. I know I already had the first two chapters of this story on, but I deleted them. This was because I wanted to have more fun with my main character. Also, as a new writer, I admit I may have been struggling a bit with trying to keep Hermione in character. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's characters not being in character.**

**So, it's the same story, but with a made up main character I can make my own. Sorry if it cause any inconveniences!**

**Characters and places in this chapter belong to: J.R.R. Tolkien. Only the storyline and "Eve" are mine.**

**Please enjoy, and reviews are so very much appreciated!:) **

**Leah x **

Eve sighed, head leaning on one hand, the other hand tapping impatiently on the table. She was so incredibly bored.

Come to think of it, she had been bored since she left school, a few months ago. Sure, she could read, volunteer at the homeless shelter, but she was still bored. It was a horrible feeling.

She was sat at her kitchen table, where she spent most of her time, gazing out of the window and wishing for some excitement. There was a niggling feeling her stomach constantly, telling her to go and do something. But she didn't know what. She needed…what did she need? A challenge? No, an adventure!

She sighed again and walked outside. It was the perfect day, warm but with a slight breeze. She made a mental note to remind her dad that the grass needed cutting. If he could ever manage to tear himself away from his work and actually see her. She grunted in frustration and flopped onto the grass ungracefully. The blades of grass were so tall they stood above her head as she lay down. All she could see was grass and sky.

As she lay thinking, trying to tell herself she didn't need her dad, she was fine by herself, a curious little man walked past her. He was invisible, but he was there all the same. And he wasn't really a man. A hobbit, by the name of Bilbo Baggins. He stopped and looked at Eve. She seemed upset, but he couldn't figure out why. It was really none of his business, and he should really be getting home. Just before he carried on his journey, though, the sad-looking girl spoke. Thinking out loud, he supposed. He stopped and listened, absent-mindedly twisting the ring on his finger.

"Cures for boredom, cures for boredom," mumbled Eve, willing her brain to come up with a good idea. Nothing.

Mr Bilbo Baggins, however, was smiling mischievously. He looked downwards at the map that was clutched in his hand. Well, he didn't need it anymore. He had finished with his adventuring, been to all the places on the map, and it was time for him to go back to the Shire. This house had been his last stop, though why it was on the map that Gandalf had given him, he had no idea. Unless…

Well, he was obviously meant to give the map to this girl. Still smiling, he brought the piece of paper up to his lips and blew it in the direction of Eve. It landed on her head.

Maybe he would see this girl in his world. He hoped so. They could compare adventures. His stomach grumbled with hunger, and he realised that he had not had second breakfast yet. With one last look at the girl, he thought in his head, _I want to go to the Shire. _And just like that, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So, you've made it to Chapter Two. You lucky thing.**

**Sorry, nothing much happens in this chapter, but it's necessary, I'm afraid. **

**As always, just the storyline and the main character "Eve" is mine. In this chapter, places belong to: C. , Lewis Carroll, Dennis Lee/Jim Henson/Terry Jones, J. , J.R.R. Tolkien and L. Frank Baum. *Gasps for breath***

**Reviews are very, very appreciated. **_**Very. Hint. Hint. **_

**Thank you and enjoy!**

**Leah x**

**-**Eve swatted at the fly that had just landed on her forehead. Instead of some horrible insect-type creature, though, her fingers brushed against something that felt incredibly like paper. She grasped it before it fluttered away in the breeze.

Rolling over onto her belly so the sun wasn't trying to burn her eyes out, she studied what must have been the most peculiar little map she had ever seen. It was small, and old, the edges tattered a little. It was printed in black and white. She also realised it wasn't paper, but slightly thicker. It wasn't quite card, though. Eve had never seen it before.

Then came the actual countries on the map. They had the same basic, random shape of countries Eve had seen on endless maps in Geography lessons, but the names…were odd, to say the least. They were in a small, italic font, hard to read. Eyes squinted with effort, Eve read out a name.

"Narnia?"

She was totally confused. Never, in her life, had she heard of the country "Narnia." And she knew a lot of countries.

She moved her eyes to the country nearest Narnia. The name read "Wonderland."

Oh. She laughed at herself. It was obviously some kind of joke map. As if she had taken it seriously! Who ever heard of a country named Wonderland. Not very original, to say the least. She read on, more out of curiosity. It was some sort of amusement, after all.

"Labyrinth…Neverland…Oz..."

These names were absolutely ridiculous. Next to Oz was a country marked Middle Earth. In Middle Earth were many, many tiny dots, each labelled with more weird names.

"The Shire. Rivendell. Mordor. Mirkwood? God, there's loads," she said to herself, examining the tiny printed names. They were too small to focus on, it made her eyes hurt. She moved on to the next country. "Panem."

She sighed. She had no idea what these places were, and she had come to the conclusion that they weren't real, but they sounded a lot more interesting than where she was right now.

She lay back on the grass, her head swimming. How great would it be if this map was real? She closed her eyes and slipped into a daydream. Evangeline Rose Watson, finder of lost countries. She had always dreamed of being an explorer when she was a little girl. Most un-girly.

In her heart, something was telling her these places were real. Impossible. Totally impossible, and yet, there was _something_ there. It was almost like she was teetering on the edge of a cliff. It was incredibly frustrating.

She stroked the map with her fingertips. _I want to go to Narnia, _she thought wistfully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here! **

**And let's just get this straight. I know that Prince Caspian doesn't appear in the first book/movie when it's all snowy. But I prefer Narnia when it's snowy and the White Witch is being all evil. And I couldn't **_**not **_**have Prince Caspian. And I know the White Witch was defeated when the Pevensie children became queens and kings, but let's just pretend that kind of thing didn't happen. So a few changes, but I'm sure you'll be able to just go with it. I'm sorry if me changing stuff a little bit upsets or angers anyone for some reason. Just know, that I know this isn't how stuff goes down in the proper Narnia books/films. **

**Storyline and main character "Eve" is my own. In this chapter, places and characters described belong to: C. . **

**Remember, read and review. I like reviews:)**

**Leah x**

The first thing she registered was the cold. _So _cold. It was like lying in ice. It numbed her inside and out.

Was she dead? Is that why it was so cold?

She didn't feel dead. She twitched her fingers. Her head ached. Surely, if you were dead, there would be no pain.

Unless you were in Hell.

But she was getting carried away with herself. She realised she was lying on her back. She heaved herself upright, flakes of snow falling from her hair. She looked around.

Ah. She had been lying in snow. No wonder she was so cold. What a stupid thing to do.

And then, she remembered. She had been sitting in the garden. With that map.

She felt around, felt the map lying on the snow next to her. She clutched it. Teeth chattering like crazy, skin trembling, she stood up.

Oh crap, she thought, as she looked around. She was in a forest. A _forest. _How on Earth had she gotten from a garden on a warm, summer's day, to a freezing cold forest, ankle deep in snow? She had to be dreaming. The only thing she could think to do was pinch herself.

"Ow," she said. So, not dreaming, it seemed. This had something to do with the map, she was sure of it. Apart from that, though, she hadn't the foggiest idea of what was going on. All she knew was that she was cold, confused, and surprisingly, hungry.

A light caught her eye. She stumbled towards it, clothes dripping. Maybe she was dying now. She imagined someone standing over her in the real world. "Don't follow the light, Eve."

She chuckled. How delightfully morbid. Maybe, if she came back, she could become one of those people who try to convince everyone she had had a near-death experience. Everyone would think she was crazy. She'd have to live out the rest of her days with cats.

She came to stop at a lamppost. It looked like it didn't belong, and yet it did at the same time. She was drawn towards it like a moth, seeking the little heat it gave out. Not much, but better than nothing.

She pondered what to do next. She couldn't just stand there. The lamppost gave out a ring of light, it what was like a tiny clearing. The trees beyond the light looked dark and eerie. She, with her over-active imagination in situations like this, could imagine all kinds of dangerous animals skulking just past her vision.

She stood there for a few minutes more, despairing, on the point of hysteria. It was silent, save for her own breathing. Her breath came out like mist.

Suddenly, she thought she heard something. She turned her head, listening intently. Was her mind playing tricks?

But no, she heard it again. Soft crunching noises. Like someone walking on snow.

But, as she thought about it, she realised they were quick. Not like someone walking, unless they were in a hurry. She tensed. Should she run or stay?

She looked over her shoulder into the gloomy darkness and decided if might be better if she stayed. Maybe whoever it was could help her. Or maybe they would turn out to be an axe-wielding murder that lives alone in a cabin in the woods.

Oh, bloody hell. Stop scaring yourself, Eve, she thought angrily. You're not helping yourself. As the noise got closer, she braced herself, ready to run just in case.

The figure appeared from the trees. Or rather, figures, as there was a horse and a boy. So that was the footsteps, just a harmless horse and a boy. Or was it a boy? It could have been a man, or a teenager, she couldn't exactly tell. He had one of those faces.

The boy/man looked at Eve in surprise. She looked at him. She decided he could be counted as a man. Maybe twenty-ish. Funny how her brain managed to think of anything except the important things. Concentrate, Eve!

There was a moment of silence. Eve shifted uncomfortably.

"Hello," said Eve awkwardly, giving a stupid little wave. Curse her social awkwardness. Why did she _wave _at him? Bloody Hell.

"Good evening," he replied. He was incredibly attractive, she thought suddenly.

This was the most awkward situation she had ever been in. _Ever. _She didn't know what to do. And then she noticed what he was wearing. A white shirt with baggy sleeves, a brown waistcoat, black trousers, and a cloak. A freaking cloak. Who wore cloaks nowadays? Ah well, each to their own. There was something about him. She got a weird urge to curtsey. Not that she would. She'd look like even more of a freak than she already did.

Oh, she was definitely spending her life with cats.

She heard noise again. Not _more _horses? Why not, let's just be weird in front of many.

She heard laughter. It shocked her, as if she had never heard laughter before. It was like this forest drained happiness away.

"Caspian!" She heard a girl call, her voice floating nearer and nearer. "Caspian, you should have seen Susan then, she got so scared she almost fell off her horse, and it was only a little mouse that scared her!"

The owner of the voice burst into the little clearing, making Eve jump. The rider on the horse looked younger than Eve, and she wore the kind of dress Eve would have dreamed about when she was little and still wanted to be a princess. It was a deep red colour, with fur lining the cuffs and the collar. It looked like it was made from velvet. Her glossy brown hair was pulled into a loose plait, which looked fit to fall out. Again, she wore a cape, light red with gold lining.

Maybe she had stumbled into some kind of weird club for people who liked to dress how people did in olden times. It made sense. But it still didn't explain how the Hell she had got here in the first place.

The girl, who had been grinning so much she looked slightly crazy, saw Eve and lost her smile immediately. Not in a mean, aggressive way, more like a curious, who-are-you-and-what-are-you-doing-here kind of way.

"Alright, Lucy, no need to shout it for everyone to hear," came yet another voice. Another girl, more Eve's age, rode into the clearing, followed by two boys.

And so, it came to be that the group of riders stared at Eve, and Eve almost wet herself from a mix of cold, embarrassment and nervousness.

Well, she thought desperately. What the hell do I do now?

**So, what did you think?**

**As I'm thinking now, I realise I'm changing a lot. Like (spoilers!) I'm gonna have to have them go off on a quest to defeat the White Witch, which we all know didn't happen. So, in advance, I'm sorry for changing things. Please don't be angry with me. **

**Leah x **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four, yay!**

**My sincerest thanks for sticking with me.**

**Only storyline and "Eve" is my own. In this chapter, characters and places belong to: C. **

Eve cleared her throat. "Um, where am I?" she asked nervously.

The youngest rider, it seemed, answered, "You're in Narnia, of course!"

Eve could feel her eyes widen involuntarily, like some cheesy cartoon. "N-Narnia?"

The girl smiled. "Everything from the lamppost all the way to Cair Paravel on the Eastern Shore."

Eve held up the little map to her face. There, clearly printed in black ink, was the word NARNIA.

She was in Narnia? This map was _real? _Oh bloody hell.

She felt herself slump onto the snow covered ground. This was too much for her to handle. The last thing she saw was the man, "Caspian" jump of his horse and walk towards her. Then everything faded…to…black.

She woke up suddenly, as if waking from a nightmare. She was warm and toasty. She grinned sleepily, and turned on her side to drift on back to her dreams. And what weird dreams!

She wondered how she had come up with Narnia. She wasn't usually that imaginative.

The door opened. For goodness's sake, Mum, she thought. How many times have I said don't come into my room? She cursed her mother in her mind and sat up. She almost had a heart attack.

She was lying in a massive, incredibly comfy bed, in the middle of a circular room filled with luxuries. A fire was burning brightly, explaining the warmth. Everything was pretty and clean and neat; exactly the opposite of Eve. Eve could walk right past mess as if it wasn't even there. Not that she intended to be messy. She just didn't care.

A young woman was stood at the foot of her bed. Her dress was plain, her hair scraped back. She curtsied.

Actually curtsied.

"Good morning, miss," she said cheerfully, smiling at Eve like she hadn't woken up in a strange bedroom in a different world. You know, no big deal. The woman walked over to the big, heavy-looking curtains and pulled them back – with a bit of a struggle – to reveal what looked like no less than a blizzard outside.

The woman turned back to Eve and continued, "Prince Caspian would like to invite you for breakfast, if you feel up to it." Eve opened her mouth to reply and ask where she was, but the woman carried on, like she was chatting to a friend.

"Honestly, miss, it was an awful shock to see you come in here, all unconscious, like, on His Majesty's horse. You looked as pale as death miss, if you don't mind me saying so." She walked over to the fire and poked at it with a metal stick, making no change at all. "It's not often we have someone collapse, only people being turned into stone. And don't get me wrong, miss, it's horrific to see someone as a statue, but the shock wears off after you see your first twenty or so." She sighed. "That may be a bit harsh, actually. I mean, when it's your friends who wind up as a statue, it's even worse. Like poor Jane; she was only singing, poor thing, but everyone knows you don't sing in the woods. She wasn't just a statue mind you; she had been shattered into tiny pieces. They found a finger with her engagement ring on it, that's how they knew it was her, see. God rest her soul." She turned to Eve. "How're you feeling miss?"

Eve stared at her blankly. She had no idea what had just happened. It felt like her mind had exploded, this woman was so hard to keep up with.

"What?" she said. And now she sounded rude. Perfect.

The woman clasped her hands, looking worried. Great, thought Eve, you're talking to a woman with mood swings. I'm socially awkward as it is, without having to deal with crazy people.

"Oh, do forgive me, miss. I didn't mean nothing, I just forget my place, and you seem so friendly, is all."

Friendly? I have never spoken to you before, how on Earth can I seem friendly? Eve thought. Well, she might as well try and be nice. Crazy people need friends too.

"It's fine. What's your name?" Oh yeah, that sounded real friendly.

"Katie, miss," she curtsied.

Eve's stomach rumbled. "What were you saying about breakfast, Katie?"

"Ah, yes, miss. Prince Caspian asks if you would like to go to breakfast, if you feel like it."

Eve sighed. "That's exactly what I feel like."

Eve followed Katie down long, winding corridors. She was wearing a green dress, a colour that apparently suited her, according to Katie.

Eve didn't like dresses. They were impractical, and it's not like she went anywhere to wear a dress. Eve didn't have friends; and she liked it like that. People annoyed her too much, and she found herself silently cursing them and their stupidity.

There's nothing wrong with a life that revolves around cats.

The dress looked like summer; it was summer, in dress form. It was mainly light green, with a swirly yellow pattern. It swished as she walked. Eve didn't know where the dress had come from. It had simply been presented to her.

Katie stopped suddenly, causing Eve to crash into her –"Oops, my apologies, miss!" – and gestured to a pair of huge doors. Eve stood.

"Go on, miss," said Katie, waving her hand in the direction of the doors.

Eve sighed and pushed open the doors.

**Oh, what a (terrible) cliff-hanger! **

**Reviews please. Ya know, if ya feel like it. **

**Leah x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! It's quite short, and I know it's taking a while for action to start, but soon. Soon. *Strokes keyboard evilly***

**Characters, except Eve of course, in this chapter belong to: C. .**

**And, by the way, this story is probably going to end up the length of a novel. It's going to be long indeed. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Leah x**

Eve had been welcomed warmly to the grand table she had walked in to. She was currently sat at said table, fiddling with the edge of the deep red table cloth.

The people she had encountered yesterday sat around her. After asking if she was alright, about a million servants had fussed around her, which she hated, her breakfast was cooking.

"What's your name?" Asked one of the boys politely.

"Evangeline," she replied. Woah. Wait. She never called herself Evangeline, she hated the name. Where had that come from? "Eve. Yourself?"

She was aware that she sounded a bit rude, which she usually didn't care about. She generally couldn't stand other people, their stupidity made her tired. But these people had helped her, and been really nice, and she felt obliged to be nice back.

They went around the table introducing themselves, like infants do when they start school.

"Caspian."

"Susan."

"Peter."

"Edmund."

"Lucy."

Old fashioned, Eve noticed. Weird, how she noticed tiny things when they weren't even relevant. Like, for instance, she noticed how Caspian's eyes constantly glanced at Susan, who was sat at his side, and who returned his favour.

Eve cleared her throat. "Where am I?" She knew she had been told already, but she just couldn't remember. All she remembered was passing out.

Oh bloody hell. Really, Eve? Passing out?

"Surely Katie answered whatever questions you have?" Replied Caspian, frowning.

"Not exactly," said Eve. She thought of Katie standing before her bed and felt a twinge of guilt. "She was very friendly, though."

Before anyone answered her, the doors of the hall crashed open, nearly giving Eve a heart attack. She almost fell out of her seat.

A little man rushed in, tripping over his own feet. "Sire, sire!" Sweat dripped down his forehead, and as he came to a halt, he plucked a piece of cloth from his breast pocket and wiped it away.

Caspian stood quickly. "What is it?"

The man sighed and dabbed at his forehead with the cloth. "We have found another statue, sire." He turned to Lucy. "And I am afraid, we um, we discovered it to be, um, my lady's friend, the faun Tumnus."

Lucy gasped and ran out the hall.

Meanwhile, Eve sat there in a weird, trance-like state. She just couldn't take it all in. First off, what was a faun? And secondly, a statue? Lucy's friend? As in, people being turned into statues?

Oh dear God. She felt herself sway. _Don't faint, Eve, it's neither the time nor the place_. She gripped the edge of the table tightly until she felt normal again. She then noticed that it was empty around her, and she just caught a glance of the back of Susan's dress as she left the hall.

Be brave, Eve. And for God's sake, do not faint.

She scraped back her chair and hurried after Susan.


End file.
